Unmei Force: Roots
Summary (Fanfic.net) A group of unknown origins have arrived at the Underworld, with an intention to travel through the worlds for a mission that is of great importance to them. Will they defeat the God of Destruction, Trillion, with the help of the Overlords of the Underworld, or are they doomed to fail on their first steps into new lands? Plot Summary At the start of the story, Richard, disguised his own name as Pangu for the time being, addresses the audience in a rarely-seen fourth-wall breaking introduction. Introducing himself and the Unmei Force, he tells the others that he himself is a selfish person, and unlike heroes in several manners. With that, he encourages the readers to witness the tale of his own story for himself. Richard, Gus, Fox, Link and Antonio, disguised themselves as their monikers, arrive at Hell's Gate, the first layer of the Underworld. After trading some banter between each other, they manage to hear the sounds of battle in the distance, as Richard leads them on into battle. The aforementioned battle seems to be between Zeabolos, Great Overlord of the Underworld, and the servants of Trillion, a malicious sentient god of destruction. After emerging victorious, he is met by his own hell-hound, Cerberus, who has been transformed by the miasma of the god, and then the initial members of the Unmei Force. Zeabolos and Pangu engage in tense talk with each other, where Richard offers to help to defeat Trillion, only to be rejected by Zeabolos, who is still suspicious of Richard, who merely accepts it as it is, before they advance towards Trillion. After meeting it, they find that the Overlord of Gloom and Zeabolo's brother, Astaroth, was captured by the destructive god, bloodied and barely alive. Zeabolos is immediately enraged by how Trillion had taken his brother, while Astaroth pleads for Zeabolos to take care of the Underworld, and his daughters. After that, he is immediately chewed to paste by Trillion, much to the horror of Zeabolos, and the members of the Unmei Force. His rage at the peak, Zeabolos screams bloody murder, and charges at Trillion with intent to rend the god asunder, as the five members of the Unmei Force join the fight to help Zeabolos. However, the heroes fall one-by-one, and Zeabolos tries one final strike at Trillion with his remaining life and strength, managing to render the god damaged enough to enter hibernation, as he passes away. Richard manages to get his team to safety, by attempting to teleport to another location with a sukima, in order to retreat from the god before them. In the Great Overlord's Castle, Baphomet, Zeabolo's aide, and Elma, Astaroth's daughter, are immediately surprised by the appearance of the members of the Unmei Force, as Richard was severely injured and bleeding heavily from the battle with Trillion earlier. Gus pleads for either of them to help Richard, and despite Baphomet's protest, Elma offers to help. Richard manages to state his alliance with Zeabolos, and his status as a witness of the battle, before he passes out from blood loss and pain. Elma immediately transports Richard to the castle doctor, where she manages to take off Richard's mask, and reveal his identity as a otherworlder, or a human in their perspective. When Richard next awakened, he finds his injuries bandaged and treated, as well as his mask placed on the side of his bed. He reasons that Elma might have managed to take off his mask and seen his true face for herself. He then encounters the revived Zeabolos, Elma and Faust on the way, as he addresses them all with greetings and responses. When they reached the throne room, Gus immediately hugs Richard, relieved that his closest friend has managed to recover well from the events several days ago. They then encounter the Overlords, which led to a variety of reactions from each member. The Overlords speak to everyone present in the room, before Faust declares she has a way to counter Trillion, as Richard states that he knows the way as well, much to her surprise. Ruche chides the members of the Unmei Force, only to get harsh rebukes in response for her ungrateful behaviour. Discussing the method, and the details behind it, Faust tells the Overlords that they must choose who will be the first to wear the Ring of the Tyrant, the key-piece to the plan, and face Trillion. When the Overlords argue about it, Pangu coldly tells them all that Trillion must be destroyed at all costs, as he is aware of how dangerous it may be, and that he and the Unmei Force are dedicated to helping them all fight against Trillion, regardless if they are willing or not to accept the help. Mammon asked if there would be a reward for beating Trillion, and Zeabolos immediately replies that it will be the title of the Great Overlord. After that, the Pangu Force introduce themselves one by one to the Overlords and the residents of the castle. Under Zeabolo's order, Perpell, the young energetic child-like Overlord of Gluttony, was the first to be ordered to wear the Ring of the Tyrant, and train to face Trillion the next time it wakes, which she eagerly accepts without complaint. The Overlords leave, and Zeabolos and Faust discuss the truth about why the title of Great Overlord is up for grabs: Zeabolos made a contract with Faust, which is to relinquish his very soul, for her assistance and his temporary revival. Gus then asks Zeabolos for the permission to use the castle training facilities for themselves, in order to help bolster their own strength in tandem with the Overlords. Zeabolos questions their ability to handle the training, to which Richard boasts the training his team had, is far more intense and strenuous than what the castle facilities can provide for them. At that time, the next wave of Unmei Force members appear through one of Yukari's sukimas, as they are Reimu, Marisa, Meiling, Sanae and Reisen. Sanae immediately fan-girls at Zeabolos just a few moments after, only to be stopped by Richard, as he didn't want her to embarrass herself. Reimu is given a name change to her moniker, much to her displeasure, and Richard tells Zeabolos that he has his own way of preventing the miasma from effecting his members: A wind orb charged with magic to push the miasma away, although he could only manage to make only one, as that one would be reserved for the 'partner' of the Overlord in duty, which Richard later addresses the choice of. When Zeabolos leaves, Richard discusses about the Affection Field effect localised in this world, with some interruptions from his members, and then confirms Marisa to be the partner of Perpell for the time being, as she is most likely to bond with Perpell. Richard then proposes that everyone trains by themselves during the time when they are not assigned to a Overlord, and meets up with Ergo and Ragon, the two Fallen Ones responsible for the training regime of the Overlords, and potentially the members of the Unmei Force, with Zeabolos. Ragon takes slight interest in Meiling's draconic nature, to which she states her bloodline as a Rainbow Dragon, much to Ragon's amusement. As time passed, Marisa met up with Perpell, in order to introduce herself to the Overlord of Gluttony, as the two of them bond quite well and quickly, due to Perpell being childish enough to consider Aeon a 'friend' on first meetings. Meanwhile, in the castle library, Faust manages to encounter Richard in the midst of practicing his own magic, almost getting blasted by the latter as a result. The two discuss about the magic he was using, and Faust wonders who Richard truly is, to which he refuses to answer yet, but gives her a cryptic message of him being 'more human' than she would find out to be by analysing him. And all across the castle, the members of the Unmei Force begin their training in the castle facilities, where they are quite bedazzled by the various methods laid out before them, such as a hot spring heated to test one's endurance. A week, or a Underworld cycle later, the pair of Perpell and Aeon emerge stronger than before, in time for their mock battle, against Mokujin, who is a wooden puppet mastered in the art of transformation and mimicry. Despite Mokujin's power being a fraction of that of the real Trillion, the two emerge victorious, as Perpell bursts out in joy, and Aeon begins praising Perpell for her skill and strength. Perpell is then rewarded by Zeabolos, while Richard and Marisa speak about how things are proceeding, while Richard keeps in mind the fact that Perpell will potentially die as a result of fighting Trillion, but opts to keep it secret for the time being. As time passed, Marisa teaches Perpell to use star-shaped magic like her, to great effect, before they were tested by Ragon, who wanted to see their current progress for himself. In the throne room itself, Pangu and Zeabolos meet Zeabolo's ghostly grand-mother, Lilith, who is the former Overlord of Vanity. She slugs out Zeabolos for calling her 'granny', before she then discusses about Trillion, who she had fought before, although she cannot recall much about how she fought against it, but remembers that Trillion devoured the Underworld's core once before, although the First Great Overlord, Zeabolo's grand-father sacrificed himself to become the replacing core, sustaining its existence on Trillion's departure. One night, Zeabolos receives a gift of candy made by Marisa and Perpell themselves, in his bedroom, finding the girls sleeping in his own bed, completely tired and exhausted. Marisa then wakes up, before she explains that they were the ones behind the gift, before she tells him to keep what she said before a tight secret. Ruche, the Overlord of Pride, and Perpell's sister, bursts in, demanding where her sister is, and getting into a heated exchange with Marisa, who dislikes her, being quite rude and sarcastic to even her own sister. Perpell then wakes up, before Ruche then drags her out of the room, to go back to her own bed. Aeon then leaves the bedroom as well, and Zeabolos samples the candies for himself, and comments about the superb sweet taste of them. One time during their training together, the castle doctor and nurse arrive, to give Perpell a 'super doping' with a giant syringe. Seeing Perpell's fear of getting injected, Marisa volunteers to go first to see if the medicine inside has the effect that was stated. However, the contents of the syringe immediately send Marisa into unconsciousness, her condition likely damaged due to the side effects of the dosage. She next awakens in the medical ward, meeting Gus by coincidence, since the latter was admitted due to getting pierced through the abdomen by a sword during his agility training in the Valley of Swords. Gus tells her that she will be discharged in a few hours at most, soothing Marisa, who was concerned about how Perpell was doing without her. Over time, the two continued to train together, with Faust introducing the Powered Devils, Perpell standing victorious over Levia in a practice spar, and Marisa being the recipient of a misunderstood incident with Perpell, which caused the blonde witch to literally run wildly with shame, crashing into Zeabolos and giving a flustered account of the events. When the time for Trillion's first awakening ever since Zeabolo's sealing, both Marisa and Perpell were eager to enter battle with it, and they manage to fight with it, dealing considerable damage to it. However, despite their attacks, Trillion still remains undeterred in its advance, and eventually, Perpell was called back from the front-lines by Zeabolos, with Marisa covering her retreat with a spell-card to distract Trillion momentarily. After the battle, Pangu and Zeabolos speak with Aeon and Perpell respectively, as Perpell is still determined to defeat Trillion, while Pangu warns that Marisa must grow yet stronger, laying the threat that Perpell will be more likely to die the more times she's sent against Trillion. After she leaves, Faust and Pangu speak with each other, as Pangu hints towards the fact that Faust knows more than she's letting on. After one starry night, and a good time in star-gazing, Perpell and Marisa, and getting a very powerful massage session from Lilith, imediately set forth to fight Trillion again. However, this time, Marisa is left severely injured, and Perpell was killed. In her rage, Marisa immediately breaks her own Hakkero from over-usage, and is barely saved by Richard's intervention, and the effects of Perpell's death crashes down upon everyone present. Richard immediately gives Marisa a visit to Perpell's grave, allowing Marisa to let out her own sorrow about Perpell's passing, and placing a star necklace in front of her grave in her memory. Characters Involved Originals * Richard Liu/Pangu (Debut) * Gus Campbell/Prometheus (Debut) * Antonio The Hedgehog/Hermes (Debut) Fandom Characters Legend of Zelda * Link [UF]/Ares (Debut) Starfox * Fox Mccloud [UF]/Jackal (Debut) Touhou Project * Reimu Hakurei/Mammon/Yoku (Debut) * Marisa Kirisame/Aeon (Debut) * Hong Meiling/Ryu-Onna (Debut) * Reisen U. Inaba/Inaba (Debut) * Sanae Kochiya/Jirachi (Debut) * Yukari Yakumo/Observer (Debut) Fire Emblem * Corrin [UF]/Dracodeus (Debut) * Gunter [UF]/Heimdall (Debut) * Velouria [UF]/Fenrir (Debut) * Virion [UF]/Apollo (Debut) Trillion: God of Destruction * Zeabolos (Debut) * Elma (Debut) * Levia (Debut) * Perpell (Debut) * Mammon (Debut) * Ruche (Debut) * Ashmedia (Debut) * Faust (Debut) * Lilith (Debut) * Ergo (Debut) * Ragon (Debut) * Uriel (Debut) * Cerberus (Debut) * Baphomet (Debut) Category:Stories Category:Unmei Force: Volume 1